naruto_rps_for_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerimas Zeledias
Ninja profile breakdown. Personal (Name)Nerimas Zegalia Petalais Zagreus Zeledias (aliases) Fang,Andeddo, The Cursed Warrior,Fangy,tin can(edit by key) (Gender)Male (Blood Type) Unknown mixture (Birthdate) Janurary 30th (Deathdate) October 1st (Status) Alive and Not Alive (Age) Not currently on the number scale (Height) Can edit his own height as he pleases (Weight) Can edit his own weight as he pleases (without armor) over all weight scales (with armor on) (Ranks) Council,Kage,Priest (Classification) Heavy Tank,Front lines,Assassin (Occupation) First Necrokage (Nature Type) Fire/Wind/Lightning/Water/Earth/Darkness/Light/Life/Death/Time (Kekkei Genkai) Wood/Ice/Lava/Blaze/Storm/Boil/Dust/Explosion/Scorch/Magnetism/Crystal/Steel/Swift/Sharingan/Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan/Rinnegan/Blood/Vampyrus/Undead (Note it is very rare for him to use any of these releases as it wastes much of his chakra more than a natural user born with it unless it is undead) (Unique Traits) Has natural pointy ears, is a natural psionic/psychic, Information (Ninja Registration) 0999 (Academy Graduation Age) 6 (Chūnin Promotion Age) 9 (Jōnin promotion Age) 12 (Appointed to council) Not on The number scale Ranking Rating System PERFECT - EXCELLENT - GOOD - AVERAGE - AVERAGE - AVERAGE - POOR - POOR fighting style- Unknown Rating Taijutsu- PERFECT Rating Small Weapon- PERFECT Rating Medium Weapon - PERFECT Rating Ranged Combat:- PERFECT Rating Ninjutsu- PERFECT Rating Genjutsu- PERFECT Rating Fuinjutsu- PERFECT Groups (Affiliation) Geijutsugakure,Kumorigakure,Necrogakure,Himself (Team) None (Partner) None (Clan) Zeledias (Parents) Father- Dakius Monsthexo Unihea Hades Zeledias Mother- Aquarius Rangarous Jascous Persephone Zeledias (Other Relationships) Children (that are known)- N, Akari, Z, X, Leo, Siola,Aku,Lotus,Rambow. Hikari Siblings- Serlos,Mother Earth,Aku,Nexus, Master: none Half-breeds:, Danny, Elizabeth,Sodaima Grandchildren: Ayla, Gedi Grand Half-breeds: Kurai Ancestors: Dracula Weapons Primary Zele- The embodiment of darkness Secondary Dias- The embodiment of light Other Dagger and sharp hilt duo with wires. Unusual Armor Abilities History Nerimas has had a long history in his life span. Since his clan has a passive ability to become really old without dying, it is impossible to determine currently what era started in. It is confirmed that he was in all three wars between Kumorigakure and Yamigakure, and he was in the Geijutsukagure and Waves. If one would desire to see through all of Nerimas' history, then they would have to go far back to where the Zeledias clan members were large in number and before the massive death of them in the battlefield. Nerimas was a noble among the clan members. In the past, he acted very differently from what he acts now as he was more innocent and childish in nature. He believed that the world was full of peace and no conflict at all. As a child, Nerimas was never selfish or greedy. He was destined to be the greatest member of the Zeledias clan, the one who would surpass the great Dracula of history. Since this was his destiny, he was assigned a protector that would serve as his shield. Her name was Zegaria. She possessed skills that could surpass numerous kage and the seven swordsman of the mist. One day she disappeared, Nerimas never knew why she disappeared until way later. Supposedly, she was captured by the rivaling clan known as the Grims today. She was tortured to spill information from her. As she was Fang's shield, she of course never spilled any information. She ended up being overflowed with Grim chakra to the point her inside were vaporized. She was left as a hollow corpse that was crucified and tortured. Nerimas continued on with his life in grief from the disappearance of his most trusted friend, but that didn't stop him from moving on. The doom of his clan occurred when an individual of the Zeledias clan was entranced by the power of the Grims and betrayed the Zeledias. The traitor was among the lower ranks who possessed very little, and the traitor fed false information to the clan. This false information led them into a trap that killed off almost every member. The ones that survived were either the young left at home, or the ones that were captured. Nerimas was among those who were left at home which were attacked by raiders. The raiders were a unique in which they were cultists. These cultists were experimenting with the effects of death and life energy being taken out and put back in. As one could guess, Nerimas was apart of those experiments as one of the victims. Personality While a intellectual individual "Fang" here can display many different acts. One such act is becoming insane with one just flick of harm to his target; however once he has become in this mood it is very hard to get him out of it. Another act is acting childlike because majority of his life as a child was taken out by maturing very early. To continue he can also become very humorous. Appearance Background From the start of his life he was a noble being spoiled his entire childhood until majority of his clan died in a battle against a unknown clan. After celebrating a tradition at night, his clan was attacked and he was captured as a slave. After he was captured he was used as a sacrifice for an Undead ritual. The ritual was designed to give the user unlimited chakra like a reanimation. The ritual caused him to lose majority of his control and caused him to lose all his resolve. Years later he has now risen to beyond in search of avenging his clan, and becoming perfection itself. Now he has become known as one of the most strongest individuals in all of the lands. Quotes "Do you really think that is the best idea?" "Why you look mighty tasty" "At thy services Lord Fang" "Do you not love Death's Embrace?" Facts Fang has a fond interest in other civilizations almost like he has existed in some.. Fang has a cruel sense of humor including death of others or harming another. Fang's favorite food is humans Fang has a extreme dislike for anything and anyone calling a undead a zombie because unlike undead, zombies are mindless creatures that feast on anything and are very unintelligent as undead are organized and intellectual. Fang will do anything for knowledge Fang usually switches armor from time to time